Magic the Gathering: Tribal Wars Have Come
by Tarrant the Titan
Summary: Let the Creature types Fight to rule all the realms.


**Magic the Gathering: Tribal Wars Have Come**

Greetings readers, I am here to tell you all about a format of Magic the Gathering. I have been asked many times, about this particular one, since I and a lot of my friends play it. Now before I explain the rules, I will tell you all, what this form actually is, since some of you may have not even heard of it. Tribal Wars, is actually a very simple term, for the creature types, of Magic the Gathering. Which, means if you have chosen angels, as your creature type, that is all you are allowed to use, creature wise.** (Note: I will explain, artifacts, enchantments, sorceresses, and instants).** They can be any color, as long as there is a creature which is a different color, but still your creature type, you may use it. For example, angels in magic the Gathering, are usually white, however there are mixes of white and the other four colors, or sometimes, there is a rare moment when it is only a single color such as: Akroma Angel of Fury, she is a solid red angel and she is only one example for one creature type.

You may also choose a new creature type at any time, but most i believe, once they have chosen there type, they will not change it. For there is one down side to this form, and it happens to be a rule as well. Now, most will blow this rule off as being a little extreme, or even really crazy, since some cards are incredibly expensive, this should not however keep you from collecting them all, if you are truly devoted to your creature type. Most people will choose by one three ways:

**Way 1. **They may choose the creature type that share characteristics, with them.

**Way 2. **The player may choose them by creature type alone, since it will probably be there favorite creature.

**Way 3. **They may choose a creature type strictly for there effects or power and toughness.

**Way 4. **The player may just stick with the creature type they have always used in another format of the game. **(Sometimes, it is good to stay with what you know).**

It does not matter how you choose your creature type, and it doesn't even really matter which one you pic, all that matters is that you, the player likes your choice and will stand by it, no matter what happens. Whether you lose a lot in the beginning or win every time. But, most of all always remember this; It is just a game, for fun and to make new friends.  
**  
**Now that is settled, I can now explain the main rules to tribal wars. Now most will not follow these rules, because they are unwilling to do so, or are so closed minded, that they will not give this a try. But, this is only to inform, not to judge. Now lets get to the rules.

**Rule 1. **Your tribal deck, can only be the creature type, which you have chosen. There are however very very exceptions. For example: Skirsdag High Priest, is not a demon, it is a Human Cleric. But, it is allowed, since it makes demon tokens. This is only one example, but be careful, don't try to add creatures, because of there general effects, such as Meng Huo, Barbarian King. (Which is human Barbarian Soldier). Cannot go into your all green beast deck, it will not be a true tribal deck, we call those fake imitation tribals. These will get you disqualified from tournaments immediately.

**Rule 2. **Try to collect all the cards that belong with your chosen creature type. This includes: Artifacts, enchantments, sorceresses, instants, and sometimes even land. By collecting these, you have shown absolute loyalty to your choice and made your tribal army (deck) that much more powerful. But, you can pick up cards that are general use or expected in your color. For example demons are mostly black, so that gives the player the right to use any and all black removal cards such as: Murder, Hero's Downfall, Doom Blade, Terror, and Consume the meek. Now these are just a few of the removal cards that black has to offer. But, try not to push the limit, stay with in your main color and it will be easy for you, however, if you have collect ed a great majority of your colors cards, you can start to collect the other minor colors of your creatures type.

**Rule 3. **Now that you have chosen and collect most or all your cards you are ready to build the deck however you want. Whether it be a solid agro (fast deck), mid-range (normal speed), or even long-range (slow or difficult to play) deck. Get creative and keep your other cards near by, because in this format, you are able to use your entire collection as your side board to battle your opponent, which will also be using his collection. So be prepared. **(Note: The number of matches is still the same, unless home room says other wise).**

**Rule 4. (Note: In the beginning you do not have to follow this rule. Time before you have to start, one month). **When you got it to a rhythm, and you like your deck regardless of winning or losing. There will be a time, when you come a across someone who has the same creature type as you. It is your responsibility, to prove you have the better deck made for your creature type. You must challenge them, **(Note: If they do not want to challenge you, than do not try to get them. This may lead to problems later). **to a one on one game. Once you have won you get to keep your deck, however if you happen to lose, you must take it apart and rebuild it a different way. Or you may choose to go find a new creature type. (If you have not invested so much into the creature type you are playing now). Than once you, or the loser have done this your or them may re-challenge them, or you may want to wait and get more cards for your tribal army (deck).

This Introduction in Magic the Gathering: Tribal Wars. I thank you for reading this article, and I encourage you to tell your friends about this. I greatly appreciate the readers, and I hope you leave me feed back, and ask questions, i will try my best to answer your questions.


End file.
